Survival of the crew pt8
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: Clementine is missing and the group set out to find her just to learn the struggles of being outside will they make it


THE SECRET

Killy wakes up to find that he is in some medical bed. "Where am I" he yelled. "You are in dead mans hospital" a man in a lab coat says. "I need to get out of here I need to warn my group about a dangerous person" Killy demanded. He then stood up and proceeded towards the doors but the man stepped in front of him. "Stop you mustn't leave you need to heal first" the man said as he guided Killy to the bed and layed him back down. "your friends are long gone sir" the man said. "What do you mean gone" asked Killy. "they are in Maryland still and this is Maine". The man answered. Why the hell am I in Maine right now" questioned Killy. "Because we need your help" the man answered. "Here put this on and meet me outside near the brown tree in an hour please don't be late" the man said as he handed Killy some clothes and walked out the hospital. "Kenly where are we going" joe asked as they continued to drive down the road. "We are going to get stronger and be better" kenly said as he began looking out the window. "Um mr joe can I trust you and kenly with a secret" clementine asked as she looked down. "Sure kid anything" joe said as kenly looked over at her. "I've already killed two people who weren't walkers" clementine said as she began to turn pale from embarrassment. "It's fine kid ive killed about 2 before the outbreak and like 20 during the outbreak and I don't know how many I will kill in the afterlife if there even is an afterlife" joe said as he continued to drive. "I killed one person and only one person" kenly added. "See kid it's nothing to stress about we all have killed someone to stay alive just don't make it a habit" joe said jokingly as he began to smile. Clementine smiled and laughed. As they continued down the road a man could be seen standing in the road so joe pulled over the truck. "I'm going out there to see what's up,kenly lock the door behind me and if anything happens drive off and get help and Clem watch after kenly he said with a smile. He then climbed out the truck and proceeded towards the man, kenley locked the door after him. "Yo why are you blocking the road" joe yelled as he continued walking towards the man."I know you hear me " joe said as began getting closer to the man. The man then turned around and began charging at joe with a knife. "Oh shit joe said as he stood still putting up his guard until the man stopped and just looked at joe. "This doesn't feel right "kenley said as he climbed into the driver seat. "We should have his back". clementine said as she looked to the left to see a figure by her mirror. She screamed and by the time kenley could turn around the driver seat window was busted out and a hand grabbed him and yanked him out and then yelled "Clem go get help" as he was being dragged out the car. She nodded and climbed into the driver seat and slammed on the gas pedal and she flew down the road. "Shit was that Clem but where is kenley" joe said as he turned around to see kenley being dragged into the woods. "Hey what the fu..." joe said as something solid hit him over the head. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh" clementine said to herself as she continued driving the car. "We need your help" ben said as he looked into Vick's cell. "Oh you need my help after you killed my best friend and all my people, locked me in a cell for who knows how long, and left me in solitary away from people yea I don't think so turn around go back upstairs and turn the fucking light out on the way out" Vick said as he went to lay down. "Look a little girl is missing and we need extra eyes to help" Ben explained. "Who is this lil girl and you think you can trust me" Vick asked as he smiled. "Your the only one left to trust and her name is clementine" Ben answered. "Wait little clemy is missing he said as he let out a big laugh. "If you help us I'll give you 1 hours out of your cell every day" Ben said as Vick looked up at him. "Make it 2 hours and we got a fucking deal" Vick demanded. "Fine we got a deal" Ben said as he opened the cell and he and Vick shooked hands. "Your still an asshole" Ben said they continued shaking hands. "I am what I eat" Vick said with a smile and laugh. "Your not fucking funny" Ben said trying to hide a laugh. "But seriously what the hell do you guys put in the oatmeal y'all feed me" Vick asked as he and Ben walked out the basement and outside.

WHERE

"Alexa is going to kill me when she finds out ugh but I need to find help".Clementine said as she drove down the road. "Oooo maybe there is something in the truck I can use to help" clementine said as she stopped the truck and climbed into the back seat then she checked the floor and then the bed of the truck. "Bingo" she said as She came across a toolbox in the bed of the truck,she then opened it to find a flashlight, a flare gun,some flares, an unassembled rifle, a medikit, some matches,a hatchet, a ham radio,and a magazine. She put the box in the back seat of the truck and geared up. She then turned the radio on and said "hello is anyone out there" and she waited for a voice but got nothing so she turned it off and sat in the front seat. It's getting dark I should call it a night I hope mr joe and kenley are ok"she said to herself as she turned the engine off and turned the light off and laid down. "Goodnight Alexa" she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Can you teach me more about medical aid" Courtney asked as she stood in the infirmary. "Sure I got time" Emily said as she walked over with a book. "Hey Emily we have a problem outside one of the children is bleeding out all over the place hurry" Jordan yelled as he ran back outside. "Oh fuck alright hey Courtney you want to learn a little bit come help me" Emily said as she rushed out with her medical bag and left the door open. "Ok" Courtney said as she ran after Emily to help. Emily gets to the scene to find a little boy laying on the ground bleeding out. "What's your name" Emily ask as she began tending to his wounds. "Kyle" the boy struggled to say. "Kyle ooo that's a nice name my name is Emily I'm the doctor" Emily said as she continued stitching him up. She then leaned over and whispered to Courtney "Hey Courtney this is lesson number one talk to the patient and try to calm them down and get there attention off the wound" Courtney nodded and began talking to the boy about his family and toys. "There we stopped the bleeding" Emily said to herself. "Your all stitched up Go and see your family tell your mom I said she raised a brave young man" Emily said as she smiled at the boy. "Um I have no family they are all dead I live alone over there In that tent." Kyle said as he struggled to stand up and began limping towards the tent. "Hey wait" Emily yelled as she ran after Kyle."yea" Kyle asked. I can't let you sleep outside alone in the cold how about you stay inside the infirmary where it's warm" Emily offered. "Thank you so much but I shouldn't because I like it alone I'm used to it and it's safer" Kyle said as he smiled and turned around and continued to his tent. "If he made it this long outside he will be fine" Courtney said as she walked into the infirmary. "I guess your right" Emily said as she followed Courtney inside the infirmary. "Have you seen Killy" Antoine asked as he stood at Jordan's door. "Well good morning to you Antoine but no I haven't seen him in a while but if he is outside the gates I know some people who can help us find him follow me" Jordan said as he and Antoine got in a car and drove out the gate. "Was that Jordan and Antoine Where are they going" nick asked himself. "We don't have time to wonder what they are doing we need to find Clem and get her home safely" Ben says as he loads supplies in the trunk of the car. "Why the fuck is he with us and not in his cell" Alexa said as she drew her blade at Vick. "Hey sweetheart watch where you wave that thing you could hurt somebody" Vickery said with a smile. "Woah woah Alexa calm down he is going to help us find Clem I made a deal with him he knows the rules" Ben said as he walked over to the trunk andcontinued loading. "Ben he killed our friends he killed our family he destroyed our home this piece of shit caused so much problems to us and our group for fuck sake" Alexa said as she kept her blade up to Vick's throat. "I know but he's the only help we have right now and he isn't dangerous anymore" Ben said as he stopped loading and got between Alexa and Vick. "Fine but don't give him a weopon or any of our food while we are out looking" Alexa said as she walked over to the passenger seat and put her book bag in and got in and shut the door. Alright we are all loaded everyone inside"Ben demanded as he got in the driver seat and nick got in behind Alexa. "Damn y'all are going to make me starve" vickery said as he got in the car behind Ben. They all waited for the gate to open and they drove out and down the road. "Are we there yet" vickery asked as they drove past the gas station "Vick shut the fuck up" nick yelled as Vickery kept talking. "Fine you disrespectful prick" vickery said as he looked out the window. "Vick how about you tell us about your back story while we ride there" Ben asked. "I was a goddam wood shop teacher and I hunted a lot of game I also was a commercial fisher, Me and Keith were teaching in the same class when we heard an outbreak started and we left the school and got our family and supplies and hiked it up the mountain until we found a group of other survivors and their families so we decided to join them but one day we found this lady who was bitten and I told the group not to go near them but they did the opisite of what I said and approached the women and Keith's wife was bit because of these people and that night during the burial I realized I had to take charge or everyone was going to get themselves killed, We then found the base and survived there that's how I got hear" vickery explained as the car got tense. "Damn Vick I never knew that you had it rough surviving" Ben said as he continued driving. "I don't buy it" Alexa said as she began cleaning her pistol. "Damn I still fucking hate you Vick" nick said as he gave Vick a dirty look. "Whatever" Vick said as he continued to look out the window. "Hey guys there is blood on the ground looks like people were here" Ben said as he parked the car on the side of the road and nick got out and began observing the blood. "Yea this is from the living it was spilled a while ago and the blood leads into the woods, I'll go into the woods and follow it while you guys take the car and drive down the road see if you can find something up there" nick said as he began to walk into the woods. "Vick go with him" Ben demanded as he pushed Vick out the car. "Hell no" nick and Vick yelled at the same time. "Fine we don't have time for this I'll go with nick and Vick goes with Ben there settled" Alexa said as she grabbed her book bag and got out the car and caught up to nick. "Alright get in Vick".Ben said as Vick got in the car and they drove down the street. "Thanks for coming along with me would be nice to have company" nick said as he continued to track the mysterious bloody trail. "Your welcome but I'm worried about Clem" Alexa said as she looked Around at the woods. "help me somebody" a voice yelled out. Nick and Alexa rush out to see a lady being carried away. "We gotta save her Alexa said as nick nodded and they began to charge the man.a gunshot was fired at nick and it grazed him in the shoulder "are you ok"? Alexa yelled as she continued to run towards the man still. "Yea I'm fine it was only a graze keep going" nick said as he stood up and began shooting in the direction of the man. Alexa got up close to the guy and tackled him. They both rolled around fighting exchanging punches with each other. "Where is Clem" Alexa said as she chocked his out. "We don't have a Clem" the man said as he began losing consciousness. "She's a little girl" Alexa said while still chocking him out. "plz let me go" the man said as he passed out. "He dead" nick asked as he approached Alexa. "He has no pulse yea he's dead" Alexa said as she removed her hands from her neck. "You ok" nick asked. Alexa nodded as she stood up. "Daddy" a little boy said as he ran over to the body. "He had a kid oh shit" nick said as he walked over to the kid. "Nick take him over there" Alexa said as nick nodded and walked the boy away from the body. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were good" Alexa said as she gently put the knife through the dead mans skull so he wouldn't turn. "What's going to happen to my dad" the little boy said as he walked beside nick. "He's gone kid" nick said as he looked back to see Alexa walking behind them."you got a name kid" nick asked as he looked at him. "It's Eric" the boy said as he began to cry. "Hey y are you crying" nick asked. "I'm alone now"eric said as his tears flowed faster" "so am I kid how about I look after you for a bit"nick said as Eric smiled and nodded. "I can't believe I killed an innocent man" she said to herself. "Hey Alexa there is a base up ahead and these people have a weird look about them" nick said as Alexa ran over to see a old west looking town with decent height walls surrounding it. "How are we going to play this" Alexa asked as she put her bag down. "We wait till tomorrow morning and go up to the gates and play it friendly till we find out what we need to know" nick said as he pulled out his walkie talkie and radioed Ben. "Alright you guys stay safe me and Vick are still driving trying to find something but we are about to call it a night and search again in the morning" Ben radioed back. Vick grabbed the walkie talkie. "Sleep tight Don't let the walkers bite" Vick yelled as he laughed and gave the walkie back to ben.

KIDS RULE

"I wish I had a blanket gosh it's cold" clem said as she curled up in a ball in the back seat of the truck. She heard a rustling in a bush outside so she looked out the window to see a dog with a young girl walking with it so she opened the door and yelled for the girl to come over but when the girl heard Clementine yell she began to run. "No please don't go" Clementine yelled as she grabbed her bag and got out the car and began running after her. "Wait please" she yelled as she tried to catch up. The girl jumped over a river and clem jumped over after her. "Please stop I need help" Clementine yelled as she seen the girl run into a building. She then ran in after her to see a bunch of kids aiming weapons at her. "Woah woah hey I'm not bad" Clementine said as she kept her hands in the air. "If your so good then y were you chasing one of our people huh" one of the kids asked. " I needed help getting home" Clementine answered. "Fine what's your name" the kid asked. "Clementine" Clementine answered. "That's a pretty name my name is mya" the girl she was chasing yelled. "Thank you do you think you can help me" Clementine asked. "Come with me" the leader said as he walked into a cave Inside the building and Clementine followed. "What is this place" clementine asked as she followed the leader. "This is camp fun where only kids are aloud inside no mungos allowed" the leader said. "What's a mungo" clementine asked with a cofused look. "A mungo is an adult " the leader explained. "Wow kids only" clementine asked "in here kids rule" the leader said. "Awesome Do you think you can help me find my way home" clementine asked. "If you give me that flare gun we will help you" the leader explained. "Deal I don't even know what it's for anyway" clementine said excitedly. "Our scavenge team appreciates this" the leader said. "Ok now get a group together to come help me" clementine said as she smiled. "You betcha meet us at the front door" the leader said as he walked into a room. "Alright" clementine said as she ran to the door to see mya standing there. "If your going back out there I'll come and help" mya said as she smiled. "Yay I was hoping you'd come" clementine said as she laughed. "Vick do you see anything" ben asked as he looked around. "Yea dead people what's new" Vickery said as he laughed. A gunshot can be heard in the distance."shit nick are you guys We heard gunshots"Ben said said through the walkie talkie but got no response."shit" Ben said as he turned the car engine and did a upturn. Nick Eric and Alexa walked up into the base and are approached by two plaid wearing men. "Oh hello there welcome to our home" one said as he put his hand out. Nick smacked it away and walked past him. "He's bad with strangers I'm sorry" Alexa said as she followed the men. "Your friend can't go wondering alone on his own" one man pointed out. "Hey Eric go with him please" Alexa said as Eric nodded and ran after nick. "Nick what are we looking for" Eric asked. "Our friends" nick answered. They turned the corner to find a locked up barn. They walk up to the barn door. "Look out for people while I break the lock" nick said as he reached in his bag for a heavy wrench. "Nick hurry" Eric whispered as he looked around. Nick swung his wrench into the lock and it made a bang noise. "Hey what are you doing you stay away from that barn" a voice yelled. "Nick there onto us hurry up" Eric yelled as he readied his knife. Nick swung the wrench this time breaking the lock."got it hey kid stay out here". Nick yelled as he pushed the door and ran inside the barn to find jail cells everywhere. "Holy fuck" nick said to himself. There was blood everywhere, nick kept walking through the barn until he saw someone laying in the one of the cells crying, it was kenley. "Stop that fucking crying god damn we never gonna get outta here if you keep that up" a voice from the cell over yelled, it was joe. "Hey guys it nick I'm here to get you out". "Nick whispered as he opened both of the cells. "Thanks we owe you one" joe said as he walked over to button and pressed it and other cells began to open. "Why did you open them up" nick asked. "Because they are a friends of ours. Nick asked as a couple of men came in with a rifle aimed at Eric's head. "Don't hurt him you pricks" nick yelled. "don't get bold" one man yelled back. "Shoot me instead of that kid" joe said as he stepped forward."back up or I'll blow his head off" the man screamed. "Hey man what's going on here" the man that greeted them approached with Alexa. "These kids broke into the barn" the man with the rifle yelled. "That's a no no we don't sneak into the barn I guess it's time to teach you a lesson" the greeter yelled as he aimed his pistol at Eric.

FAMILY

"Wait I see Alexa" clementine said excitedly as she looked through a pair of binoculars. "It looks like mungos are near them we don't do mungos Clem sorry but let's get you home" mya said as she put her binoculars in her bag. "No they are my friends I'll go help them with or without your help" clementine said as she slid down the hill into the base. "Please don't shoot me" Eric yelled as he began to shake. The man cocked his pistol and put his hand on the trigger. "Drop it" clementine yelled as she aimed her rifle at the man. The man turned around to look at clementine. "Aww look at the little girl and her little BB gun" the man yelled as he laughed. Her rifle fired and hit a man who was holding Alexa. "God Damn it it's real" the greeter said as he aimed his gun at her. A bullet pierced through his skull and there standing a few feet away was Ben, Vick charged one man swinging a pipe at his head cracking it open. The men began opening fire and Vick tackled clementine behind cover. "You ok kid" Vick asked. "Yea I'm good" clementine replied. "Damn you got balls kid" Vick said as he and clementine hid behind cover. Ben began shooting and killing people supporting cover fire for nick,Alexa and the others to run to cover. "God damn it we are outnumbered we are screwed" Vick said as a red flare shot into the air. And a kid could be seen on top of a hill, "charge" he yelled as he ran down the hill. "One kid that's the help". Vick said in disappointment. "Um mr Vick look again" clementine said as she pointed to the hill to see more than 30 kids came running down the hill screaming with guns began firing at the men. "Are those your friends" Vick asked. "Yea" clementine said with a smile. "Kids rule on of them said as they fired into the town killing some of the people. "This is our chance there weak everyone evacuate" mya said as everyone ran out the base and into the woods. "Is everyone here" mya asked as she looked around checking. "Yep yours and my people are all here safely" clementine said with a smile. "That's good lets get y'all home safe and sound" mya said as she walked them to the road. "You came back" clementine said as she grabbed mya's hand. "Of coarse I did your my friend" mya said as she gripped clementine's hand back."btw joe your cars right there and here are all the supplies I used to survive that was in it" clementine said as she tossed the car keys at joe and he caught it. "Thanks". Joe said. "I'm parked right next to you" Ben said as he walked beside joe. "Alright here's a map and directions back to your home and hey Clem you come back and visit anytime you and your mungo friends and take mutt to remember me by" mya said as she hugged Clem and gave her mutt's lease and a final goodbye. "Goodbye mya" clementine said as she smiled and got in the car. " good bye mya" clementine said to herself as she smiled and waved goodbye as the car pulled off. An hour and a half past and the group make it back to the military base. "Ah it's good to be back" joe said as he parked his truck and went to his house. "I can't believe there are children living on there own out there" Ben said as he began unloading the last bit of supplies. "Yea and now we got a dog to feed" nick said as he took his bag and walked to his house. "I missed you Alexa I got a lot to tell you about my adventure" clementine said as she hugged Alexa. "Can't Wait to hear about it tell me all about it when we get in the house" Alexa said as her and clementine walked to there house. "Alright time to go back in you cell Vick" Ben said as he pushed him towards his house. "Come on I deserve more freedom after helping you guys find that little girl" Vick demanded as he turned around. "Fine we will give you 3 hours of freedom a day" Ben offered. "Hell no thats bullshit and you know it" Vick said as he gave Ben a dirty look. "Look it was a long trip everyone is tired I'll see what I can do about your freedom just please get in your cell for tonight and in the morning we will work it all out" Ben said as they reached Vick's cell and he opened the door and Vick nodded and walked into his cell and sat down. "Fine see you tomorrow Benjamin" Vickery said with a smile. "Hey nate yo we need you and your group's to help find Killy he went missing a couple days ago and hasn't come back" Antoine said with a straight face. "Sure anything for a friend" Nate said with a smile.


End file.
